Baby carrier is used to transport a baby, and sometime it also can be used as a bassinet. Some traditional baby carrier provides an adjustable back plate for support a baby-occupant with most comfortable inclination angle. However, the care-givers should hold the baby-occupant up before he can adjust such an adjustable back plate, this would awake the baby-occupant from sleep.
To avoid waking up the baby-occupant while adjusting the inclination angle, an improvement is provided in Taiwan Patent No. M263894, which can adjust the inclination angle from outside of the baby carrier. However, the improved baby carrier of Taiwan Patent No. M263894 has very limited positions for adjusting the inclination angle, could not meet all baby-occupant's need. A further improvement disclosed in China Patent Application No. 2008 2 0048634.4 provides baby carrier which can be adjusted to the back plate by turning a knob from one side; however, to turn the knob again and again, the adjustment is very slow and requiring strenuous effort.